


1

by gillasue345



Series: SPN Prompt Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, description fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillasue345/pseuds/gillasue345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Describe the smell of the Impala.</p><p>No matter how many times Dean cleaned it, the smell of smoke always lingered in the upholstery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1

**Author's Note:**

> Describe the smell of the Impala.  
> Write about a pre-series headcanon.  
> Write from the point of view of your least favorite character. ao3  
> Write from the point of view of your favorite character.  
> Write your idea of how the series finale should go. ao3  
> Describe a “Winchester special” motel room.  
> Write a songfic for *character* with this *song*  
> Write about a pairing you don’t ship.  
> Write a coda/missing moment from *this episode*  
> Write from the point of view of the monsters the Winchesters hunt. What bedtime stories do they tell their children? ao3  
> It’s *this character’s* birthday. What happens?  
> Write from the point of view of a dead character as they watch over the brothers.  
> Write an spn fic with the word “water” as the inspiration.  
> Describe Bobby’s library. (in progress)  
> Most heartbreaking headcanon.  
> Write cavity inducing fluff about *this pairing* (in progress: deancasbenny)  
> Write about *this kink* with *this pairing*  
> Write about *this pairing* with *this AU* (in progress)  
> Write meta about *this scene/episode/character*  
> Genderbend *this character* How does it change them? What remains the same?  
> Write about Dean going to a baseball game with Ben.  
> What if *character* hadn’t died? Write about what would be different.  
> Write about *this body part/feature* of *this character* Write it from the point of view of someone who loves them.  
> Write from the Impala’s point of view.  
> Write from the point of view of *this angel*

No matter how many times Dean cleaned it, the smell of smoke always lingered in the upholstery. It had been there ever since he could remember, sweet and cloying, ever present. Of course, he didn’t know that it was a product of the long nights that the previous owner, Sal Moriarty, spent driving around handing out bibles and smoking.To him, it was the smell of long summer drives with the windows down where he lay sprawled out in the backseat, his legs draped over his brother’s lap as he napped.

The floorboard behind the passenger seat smelled like spilled whiskey from the night he passed out in the car while his brother languished in the panic room and battled demons inside his own mind. Dean hid an air freshener under the front seat, but the smell wouldn’t go away.

There was an old quilt in the backseat that always smelled like sunshine and cheap detergent. His grandmother, his namesake, had made it. Before the fire, it had sat in the trunk of the Impala for the days that the Winchesters went on picnics. There was a dark red stain on one of the frayed corners of the quilt now. One night, after a hunt gone wrong, Sam had passed out on top of the quilt, the cut over his head still bleeding onto the fabric. No matter how many times Dean washed it, the stain never came out. It served as a reminder that there was no part of his former life left untouched. Everything, even the fucking quilt in the backseat of the car was tainted by the world they lived in.


End file.
